Snow
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: On the way to visit Canada, Prussia gets lost in his own world as he admires the snow. /One-shot. Fluff. PruCan. Random.


_Delicate. _

_Unique._

_Beautiful. _

_Spell-bounding. _

_Soft. _

Those were only a few words that Prussia could think of to describe the white flakes falling around him. He extended an arm, fingers spreading apart, to feel the snow on his skin. His lips twitched in a smile at the contact. He thrust his other arm out to allow it to get the same treatment as the first one. _'So delicate…'_ He thought to himself.

Prussia allowed his eyes to slide shut before letting his weight force him backward into a large pile of snow. _'Soft…' _He mused. He lay still for a moment in his spread eagle position while childhood memories flooded his mind. As they swarmed his mind he began scissoring his legs. Together, apart, together, apart. He flailed his arms in the most ungrateful manner against the pile beneath him. Up, down, up, down. He continued to move in such a fashion until he felt satisfied with himself. He pushed himself up, opened his eyes once more, and stared joyfully down at his creation. A perfect snow angel was embedded where he once was.

"Chirp, chirp!"

Prussia cast his gaze to one of the many trees surrounding him. Gilbird sat upon a branch beside one of the most stunningly bright red cardinals Prussia had ever laid his eyes on. The gorgeous bird sang back to the yellow canary as he took flight, Gilbird in tow. _'Beautiful.'_ His scarlet gaze traveled to the sky as the frozen rain continued to dance downward. While watching the snow fall from the heavens his head tilted ever so slightly to the left. He watched each individual flake float around him. He felt the snow sticking to his eyelashes. He ignored it to instead focus on the snow.

He could notice how each falling drop was different from the one beside it. He didn't have to do more than merely glance at it to realize not a one was the same. _'It's all so unique…'_ he returned his gaze to the sky momentarily before looking around him. He moved in slow, cautious circle to be able to soak up every detail of his surroundings. It seemed like something you would only see in the movies. _'The whole sight is just…spell-bounding…'_

"Gilbert!"

The ex-nation turned toward the voice. He smiled widely the moment his eyes landed on his little lover, Canada. The blonde nation was lightly jogging to catch up to him. As Prussia watched the love of his life come to him he suddenly realized that while playing around, in the back of his mind, he had been thinking of something, or _someone_, else that was somewhat related to the snow.

"Gil. Where have…you been?" Canada panted lightly when he finally caught up to him.

"Here. I got distracted on my way over." He chuckled.

"…You moron!" Canada thumped a fist against Prussia's chest. "Do you realize how worried about I was?"

Prussia's smile softened. His arms snaked around Canada's waist, pulling them close together, as he buried his face in the wheat-colored curls. Canada slipped his arms around Prussia's shoulders and nuzzled his nose lovingly in the crook of his love's neck.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Birdie. The snow distracted me is all."

"Mm. You're so cold, Gil. Let's go home and get you warmed up. I don't want you getting sick." Canada tore himself away enough to grip Prussia's hand and begin dragging him home. Prussia chuckled quietly to himself.

"How sweet of you. You worry about my awesome health status."

"No, I just don't want to take care of you."

"Wh…what!?" Prussia gawked at Canada as Gilbird appeared, landing on the blonde's head as the couple marched homeward.

"Whether you'll admit it or not, you're a big baby when you're sick. But I love you anyway." He cast an honest smile back toward the Prussian.

"Yeah, yeah…Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia pouted for a moment before lighting up again. "Hey, Birdie!"

"Yes, Gil?"

"Have I ever told you how the snow makes me think of you?"

**.::Author's Note::.**

_Cute? Dumb? What? I came up with this in my 1__st__ block class this morning since we were literally doing NOTHING. So, tell me how it is? I'd love that. And it might make work on some more stories this weekend. ;) _

_Also, check out some of my other stories! They're pretty good if you ask me~_


End file.
